Doredia's Hungry Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Doredia gets hungry after playing, so she decides to go find a strawberry to satisfying her stomach. Little does she know that it's going to be one heck of a ride to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Doredia's Hungry Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I just keep churning out fanfics, don't I? Well, I'm like Theodore Roosevelt. I'm too filled with energy to simply think about things like that. So you see, I'm a little... energetic. Or off. And away, I go!

Disclaimer: Everything belong to their owners.

* * *

One beautiful day in the open meadows in western Isshu, there was a sweet, cute Doredia wandering around, playing with the local Pokemon that were there, like Eryfuun and Tesshidi. Doredia's stomach growled, causing Doredia to blush with slight embarrassment as she rubbed her scrumptious tummy as a nearby Eryfuun glanced over, tilting her head.

"Are you okay, Doredia?" The Eryfuun asked as she rubbed the back of her huge coton like back.

Doredia turned to Eryfuun, giggling as she waved her left leaf pedal at her. "Oh Ms. Eryfuun, it's okay. I'm just a little hungry." Her stomach growled again as she licked her lips, thinking of a tasty treat. "I could go for something sweet... like a strawberry!"

A Tesshidi approached Doredia, shaking his head. "I don't know. Wouldn't it be better off just to eat the grass?"

Doredia and Eryfuun gave the Tesshidi an odd glance. The Tesshidi gulped as he back down, shrinking in guilt.

Doredia smiled as stood up in a heroic pose, stating profoundly with the wind blowing towards the north, "Well, that settles it! I'm gonna go get a strawberry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Doredia was well on her way with her adventure, determined to find dat dere strawberry. Her stomach growled again as Doredia was determined to get her fruity meal. As Doredia searched, she fell down a pitfall, screaming as she held down her grassy dress.

"Oh dear!" Doredia exclaimed as she continued tumbling. "This is not what I had in mind!"

Suddenly, she landed at the bottom of a wet, muddy pit. Groaning with disgust, Doredia twirled around as she got the mud off of her. She looked up, to see the hole she fell from closing up. Sighing, Doredia folded her arms as she wondered what to do, being stuck in such a muddy pit.

"That just wasn't my luck," Doredia admitted as she sighed, closing her eyes as she then felt a breeze. Surprised, Doredia looked up, to see an opening in front of her. Deciding to take advantage, Doredia ran through the opening, not looking back as she could see a light in front of her. Running forward, Doredia got out of the hole, and looked around, to see that she was on the sandy coast of the meadows.

"Well... at least I got out of there," Doredia said with relief as her stomach continued growling, rubbing it as she stated, 'But now I gotta find that strawberry!"


	3. Chapter 3

Doredia was on the bach, running towards the eastern direction to find some strawberries. Sadly for her, there were no strawberries nearby. Doredia frowned as she sat on a boudler, placing her hands on her face as she let out sigh, shaking her head. A curious Cradily, who was out from the sea, approached Doredia, curious as to why she was sad.

"Hey miss, are you okay?" The Cradily asked a he tilted his head.

Doredia looked up, sighing as she faced Cradily. "Yeah. I'm just hyngry, that be all."

The Cradily shook his head as he replied, "Well, miss, I hope you manage to find some. They're quite scrumptious, and round. And red."

Doredia slightly blushed as she felt aroused by the description of a strawberry. "Why, Cradily, that's simply so exciting I can't begin-"

Suddenly, a Huntail popped his head out from the sea, barking at Doredia. Doredia screamed in shock as the Huntail laughed, firing a water pulse at Doredia, knocking her into a tropical palm tree several feet back. Moaning in pain, Doredia blinked as she looked up, to see strawberries falling on her. Doredia squealed with delight as she was about to munch on the strawberries, when the wind current got strong, and started blowing Doredia into the air, away from her strawberries!


	4. Chapter 4

Doredia groaned as she opened her eyes. She picked herself up, coughing as she looked around. She frowned, not seeing her strawberries in sight. Her stomach growling, Doredia stood up, looking down to see that she was on a grassy hill.

In the middle of a scorching desert.

"Well, this isn't so peachy..." Doredia admitted as she frowned, folding her arms together as she pondered to herself loudly, "Just where am I gonna find some sweet strawberries now?"

Suddenly, a squad of four Mogurew dug their way through the desert sand, sending Doredia tumbling into the air. Doredia got back to her senses and twirled around, landing back on the sand with elegance as she noticed a strawberry on the group of Mogurew. She exclaimed with glee as she tried following them, but she tripped on a vine in the ground, landing on her face as she sunk.

"Help!" She exclaimed as she tried to swim out of the sand. "Someone, please help me! This is very urgent! Seriously, please help!"

Two Mogurew shrugged at each other as they headed towards the grassy hill, while Doredia continued sinking.


End file.
